lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Universal Democracy Expansion Program
The Universal Democracy Expansion Program (UDEP) was a large, massive universal-political masterplan put forth by Emperor Kuzon Jr. to create more peace and civil social democracy in the universe using rapid-influence. It utilizes the needs for mass-trade agreements, being inter-dependent as a universal community, ideals of peace, civil diplomacy and enforcement of republic democracy. The movement sparked a series of tour to promote it and spread influence throughout the universe. KJ's campaign slogan is "It can work." It's head of affairs is the Great Empire. The idea for a need in the form of a massive universal change came to Kuzon Jr. early in his reign as Emperor. He believes this change should be molded on logic, intellectualism, civil diplomacy, and free-thought. He believes that in order for the universe to share and live in peace and equanimity, leaders (preferably of democratic planets) should work together for the common good (such as immigration, trade and eco-friendly fuels) yet also respect cultural boundaries, so he thinks that leaders should be as non-bias and equal as possible. KJ supports the idea of a constitutional pact, but criticizes it because the universe is an ever-changing reality. The UDEP, if achieved, should take about 20 years to completely instate. It would take even more time to adjust, but the time will be worth it, especially for future generations. Most races live thousands of years anyway. From 1113 to 1125, took place which completely ravaged the universe, between the Grand Alliance and the elite Universal Supersystem. The UDEP was heavily promoted during this time (though most GA empires were not democratic themselves). This process is begun when Kuzon Jr. makes contact with several large democratic empires or such, which then ties to thousands more, in a system. They agree to an alliance formation, which is then carried out months later and officially signed in. This happens every few years. The thousands of other ones, however, are from large space fields of underdeveloped planets or uninhabited planets. Remember, the universe is a large place, so put this in perspective. With the conclusion of the Harmonium and death of KJ, the UDEP's greatest period, the UDEP effectively came to an end. However its legacy continued through future leaders. What it Could Achieve * Bringing trillions of planets out of poverty/poor governments * Establishing a universal democratic system * Uniting millions of empires into a single unity, yet separate to prevent conflict-of-ideas * Socialist system of distribution of wealth, so all are kept steady, and there are no depressions * Influencing dictatorship/cruel planets, pressuring them to convert to democracies (economic assistance) * A greater universal society Promotion Tours underwent by KJ * Universal Supertour (September 1094 - June 1096) * Tour de Politik (July 1105 - July 1106) * Tour de Politik II (April- November 1107) * KJ Over the Universe (April 1108 - September 1110) * The Grand Tour (January - June 1112) * Universal Restoration Tour (January 1130 - January 1132) Projects * Phase 1 - October 1090 - added 20 billion planets, each incorporating hundreds of underdeveloped or barren planets. * Phase 2 - July 1094 - added 43 billion planets * Phase 3 - January 1097 - added 97 billion planets. Supported by the Universal Supertour. * Phase 4 - March 1100 - added 76 billion planets * Phase 5 - May 1105 - added 64 billion planets * Phase 6 - September 1110 - added 320 billion planets. Supported by KJ's Tour de Politik, Tour de Politik II and KJ Over the Universe tour. Now incorporates 620 billion planets, or 6 large supergalaxies. * Phase 7 - January 1114 - added 580 billion planets. Supported by and the beginning of . Now incorporates 1,100,000,000,000 planets, or 11 supergalaxies. * Phase 8 - June 1120 - added 774 billion planets. Now incorporates 1,874,000,000,000 planets (or 18 major galaxies). * Phase 9 - September 1125 - added 150 trillion planets. Supported by the conclusion of the Great Universal Revolution. Now incorporates 150,874,000,000,000 planets (or 1,508 major galaxies). * Phase 10 - January 1130 - added 180 quadrillion planets. Now incorporates 180,150,874,000,000,000 planets (or 22 billion major galaxies). * Phase 11 - August 1145 - added 75 trillion planets. Now incorporates 180,225,874,000,000,000 planets (ending with 25 billion major galaxies, or 1/4 of the entire universe). Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Politics Category:Lookout I/II